<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red Lights by todxsrespirando</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117723">Red Lights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/todxsrespirando/pseuds/todxsrespirando'>todxsrespirando</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:21:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/todxsrespirando/pseuds/todxsrespirando</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zurena smut</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Macarena Ferreiro/Zulema Zahir, Zurena - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Red Lights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingsaray/gifts">killingsaray</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>happy birthday ash !! &lt;33</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ZULEMA</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>AND</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>MACARENA</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>AND</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>SEXUAL TENSION.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>THEY FUCKED EACH OTHER GOOD.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you liked it !! &lt;33</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>